Cres
It looks like the leader of the automatons. An ancient, forgotten guardian. }} Cres was the overseer of the automatons and guardian of Guthix's sleeping place. He was originally a human known as Ipcress, but was given his current form and name by Guthix after his initial death. He was summoned to build Guthix's chambers at the end of the God Wars, and resided inside his chambers with only his automatons for company for centuries. Juna and Fiara state that he was a good friend, and the former remembers him as lively and a bright spark in dark times. He assisted in the fight to defend Guthix during his assassination along with his automatons. He was ultimately killed by Commander Zilyana, who mistook him for the god of balance and impaled him with her sword. He features in The World Wakes quest, and his early history is detailed in the Roots in the Community lore story History Early history Cres was originally a human known as Ipcress who lived in a settlement in Zaros's empire at the border of Forinthry towards the end of the Second Age. He was a relatively skilled smith, and enjoyed gardening, attempting to build a greenhouse at one point in his old age. Harold Death (under the guise of a young human) visited him at one point, tasking him with repairing the blade of his scythe in exchange for helping Ipcress build his greenhouse. Although Harold was able to finish building Ipcress's greenhouse within a day, Ipcress was repeatedly unsuccessful in his efforts to clean and sharpen Harold's scythe, as it seemed to repeatedly resist his attempts. For a month, he continued in his attempts to sharpen the blade while looking around for Harold, but was unsuccessful in both. Ipcress's settlement was soon visited by the Mahjarrat Legatus Zemouregal, who revealed a new advance that would help the empire capture Menaphos: a huge construct made of corpses. He revealed that in addition to its brute force, it was capable of spreading disease to the enemy. A steel frame made from some of Ipcress's metal was being used to house the abomination, which angered Ipcress. He began to threaten Zemouregal's soldiers with Harold's blade, but was quickly shot by an arrow, causing him to collapse. Amused by Ipcress's dissent, he prepared to kill Ipcress and add him to the construct, but was stopped at the last moment by Harold, who revealed that Ipcress was dying, and told Zemouregal not to harm him further. He then proceeded to reveal his true form and freed the souls contained in the construct of flesh after a brief confrontation with Zemouregal. Harold then took on his human guise once more, and knelt besides Ipcress in his last moments, offering him some comfort before taking his soul. Serving Guthix Cres eventually awoke with his body changed into one similar to a tree, and began to hear whispers from the sleeping Guthix, who informed him that he had brought him there and gave him his current form, and that he had recognized his intelligence and granted him even greater mental capacity. He awoke alongside "others like him", who did not move or think, and eventually proceeded to program his "silent brothers" to perform simple commands. As he worked on his "brothers", Guthix eventually gave him more information on his purpose, and he came to see himself as a guardian of his brothers and all of Gielinor's creatures. At some point, he was visited by Fiara, who gave him an egg. Guthix then told him via his dreams that it contained a serpent child with a role to play. Cres and his automatons proceeded to care for the serpent within the egg - who became known as Juna - and taught her how to grow and become a guardian alongside him. The God Wars As the God Wars reached their height, he and Juna began to notice the destruction caused by the God Wars on the surface. Via his dreams, Guthix told Cres to prepare for war, and that if need be, he would awaken and exact reckoning on the young gods, but that he would need his guardians to protect him. When Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to destroy Forinthry, this time finally came. After Guthix awakened from his slumber, he tasked Cres and the other guardians with protecting him while he created the Edicts of Guthix and cast the gods out of Gielinor. After Guthix finished creating the edicts and banishing the gods, he chose Cres to build and guard his resting place. Cres started by building a "cocoon" of barriers around Guthix, which easily repelled the few people who attempted to break them. Eventually, people stopped coming, although Cres continued to expand Guthix's resting place, causing it to reach its current size. Cres passed the time by creating technology, such as more Automatons, and the Cresbots, which he created to be his companions. The time spent guarding Guthix changed Cres; with only his creations to keep him company, his isolation caused him to become much less lively, to the degree that he forgot his own name. Assassination of Guthix 's forces.]] Cres is encountered by the player within the temple during The World Wakes. Juna recognises him as an old ally of some of Guthix's guardians from before the God Wars and the fall of the Gods. Cres directs the player to examine a nearby shrine, which asks the player to make a judgement in several scenarios. Upon doing so the player becomes blessed by Guthix. Shortly after this happens, it becomes apparent that the guardians need to go to battle. Cres and his guardians go to battle in one of the nearby chambers, at the direction of the player, then later rejoins the group to help defend the attack on Juna in the main chamber. In the chaos of the ensuing battle, Commander Zilyana makes her way to Cres, fatally stabbing him in the mistaken belief that he is Guthix. Creations Cres' creations follow the teachings of Guthix, being balanced with nature and technology at the same time. He created one of the most powerful rings available, the Sixth-age circuit, along with powerful golems known as automatons, which are capable of sensing a Mahjarrat even if they are in the Shadow Realm. Being lonely in Guthix's home, he developed bots to provide companionship, which became known as Cresbots, which also have other functions. He is responsible for the entire security system of the complex, which is very advanced. His appearance shares similarities with his automatons, having parts made of wood and parts made of seemingly metal. Despite being long gone from the surface, the other Guardians of Guthix still remember him. He played a vital role in defending Guthix during The World Wakes but unfortunately, he dies and so does Guthix.